


Day 1 - Glory Hole | Size Kink | Sexual Frustration | Roleplay

by autisticrick



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Glory Hole, Identity Porn, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/pseuds/autisticrick
Summary: Tony likes to fuck. But he also likesgettingfucked.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Day 1 - Glory Hole | Size Kink | Sexual Frustration | Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day one of KINKTOBER!! If this story looks familiar, that's because it was originally posted on tumblr. Since last year I was unable to get much done during October due to travelling + sickness, I've decided to repost what I did get done, and use it as a cushion for the rest of the month. I came up with a color-code sheet of kinks, which I'd really hate to go to waste. Ideally, no kink will be used more than once, but there's a few I can't help including in most of my fics...so....yeah. 
> 
> Please enjoy the filth. :)

When people say they want to fuck Iron Man, usually what they mean is that they wanna _be_ fucked by Iron Man. And that's well and good for Tony about 80% of the time.

Because sometimes? Sometimes Tony just wants a big old dick in his mouth or ass (depending on the cock and its owner). Sometimes Tony just wants to sit there and take it, and not do any of the work.

It isn't a self-loathing thing (that's what the alcohol is for) and he doesn't even really think of it as a kink (maybe he's a little picky about the size, but that's neither here nor there). Sometimes, sex is just about relaxing. It's aggravating to have to go to all this effort to get someone else off when what you _really_ want to do is sit back and have your brains fucked out.

On the rare nights he has the itch and can't find someone, Tony's got a designated glory hole over at a dingy gay bar downtown. It's nothing special: gross as a public bathroom stall can be, though the owners are dedicated to discretion. He comes through the backdoor of the club so no one sees him and the bathroom is cleared out when he wants to leave.

He's also got a sign above the hole itself:

##  **_MONSTER COCKS ONLY_ **

(Okay, so _very_ picky about size).

Tony will push out any cock less than 7 inches in length (although girth is always taken into consideration) and holds up a card that can be read through the hole which says "Next, please."

Today, he's had to turn down 5 dicks. The last two were straight up micropenises from closted men with fragile egos. And the awkward, shuffling squeak of sneakers he can hear outside the stall doesn't bode well for him either.

"Um...I-I haven't really done anything like this b-before," a soft, high-pitched voice stutters out. Tony can practically _hear_ the blush in the voice. He has to cover his mouth to stop from laughing when there's a long pause; does this kid think a hole is gonna _talk to him_?

There's a long intake of breath, and then "Okay well, here goes." It sounds like he's got his composure, but there's something familiar in that tone. He doesn't pay it any mind as he gets his little rejection sign ready.

Tony can hear the telltale noise of a zipper. He sits on the toilet seat, fully prepared to turn away yet another teeny dick, when the most _enormous_ piece of man meat he's ever seen _barely_ squeezes through the tiny hole. He can't help the moan that slips past his lips.

Thankfully, it's covered up with the kid's nervous whining and muttering ("God I hope it doesn't get stuck…") and Tony has to wipe his mouth to stop from drooling.

He's definitely seen longer, but it's so thick that Tony thinks this kid might actually be a monster. He's not even sure it'll fit in his mouth without dislocating his jaw. Of course, Tony has _never_ been one to back down from a challenge.

"H-hello?" The kid sounds nervous again, mistaking Tony's pause for apathy instead of admiration. He hears a defeated sigh. "I know you don't care, but it's just that everyone I've been with has told me it's too big and I was _hoping_ tha— _unh!_ "

Tony goes as far as he can without relaxing his throat (about halfway down) before the guy on the other side can finish his pathetic plea. This kid can't be more than 19 or 20, so he figures he won't last Tony's expert teasing (though it's probably just greed, if he's being honest with himself). He's not even gagging yet, and his whole face already aches _wonderfully_.

The billionaire sets a steady rhythm, resisting the urge to take the whole thing at once. Instead, Tony manages to pace himself. The same cannot be said for the owner of this glorious cock.

"O-oh god, feels so—so good, sir," the kid whimpers, hips thrusting erratically. Tony _groans_ at that; he's probably imagining some older dude sucking him off, someone with a lot of clout who's got a thing for power dynamics and formality. Maybe even a father figure, if the kid's extra kinky.

Tony can slip into that mindset _easily_.

The sound sends vibrations through the shaft, causing the kid to moan obscenely, desperately, _filthily_.

"I'm gonna come, sir!" He yells, almost as a warning. But Tony just swallows it down, nose almost brushing against the sparse pubic hair.

" _Mr. Stark!_ "

Shit.

Tony's eyes go wide and Peter's coming down his throat before the older man can pull off of his supposed protegé.

Part of him wants to be disgusted, no matter how satisfied that harsh panting seems or how adorable the hurried and breathless _'thank you_ , _'_ sounds to his ears.

He's gone before Tony's reeled from the shock. Part of him is worried that Peter's literal mutant sperm from his actual monster cock is radioactive.

But mostly? He's excited at the prospect of easy access to such a big dick. No more disgusting bathroom floors for him.


End file.
